Rotten Love
by kiriseiki
Summary: Ditolak secara tak langsung oleh sang pujaan hati, Satsuki Momoi yang awalnya terobsesi dengan kisah cinta manga shoujo, banting stir menjadi seorang fujoshi. Dapatkah ia menjaga rahasianya itu dari orang yang bersangkutan? AkaKuroShipper!Momoi. AkaKuro.
1. Prolog

**A/N :**

 **Halo! Ini adalah fic KnB pertama yang saya post disini, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya.  
**

 **Selamat membaca! :)**

 **-Chie**

* * *

 **Satsuki's POV**

Satsuki Momoi, siswi kelas 2 SMP Teikou. Kuakui, aku adalah orang yang cukup beruntung. Selain bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang terbilang elit, aku juga seorang manajer klub basket yang bisa dibilang terkuat di seluruh Jepang. Takdir, memang. Aku seangkatan dengan "Generasi Keajaiban"—5 orang jagoan basket SMP Teikou yang konon muncul 10 tahun sekali, dan aku diberi kepercayaan untuk membantu mereka di klub basket ini. Belum lagi, teman masa kecilku, Daiki Aomine, juga salah satu dari Generasi Keajaiban itu. Benar-benar suatu kebanggaan buatku.

Bicara soal klub basket.. Ya, disitulah aku menemukan cinta pertamaku. Sang pemain ke-6 "bayangan" Generasi Keajaiban, Tetsuya Kuroko.

* * *

"Yang benar saja, Satsuki-chan! Kau menolak kapten klub voli yang asal kau tahu, orang-orang rela terluka demi mendapatkan hatinya!"

Aku menghela nafas, "memangnya kenapa? Ada orang lain yang kusuka."

"Wah?! Akhirnyaaa~! Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Kalau kau menolak orang keren sekalipun, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orang yang kamu suka itu!"

"Hey, hey, kapan-kapan aku ingin melihatnya, dong!"  
Begitulah reaksi teman-temanku ketika aku menolak kapten klub voli yang katanya "fenomenal" itu. Teman-temanku memang cerewet dan antusias soal kisah cintaku. Karena, kuulangi, aku memang beruntung. Bukannya bersikap sombong, tetapi aku cukup popiler di kalangan lelaki. Tidak sedikit lelaki populer nan tampan yang menembakku—meski berakhir kutolak.

Entah kenapa, dari sekian banyak lelaki, rasanya tak ada yang se- _gentle_ dan sesempurna Tetsu-kun. Wajah tampan, mata biru safir yang berkilauan, dan rambut _baby blue_ nya yang tertiup angin ketika sedang membaca di taman atau balkon sekolah adalah kelemahanku. Benar-benar _cool_! Kau tahu, dibalik penampilannya yang datar nan dingin serta hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, Tetsu-kun sebenarnya orang yang hangat dan sangat perhatian. Orang lain mungkin beranggapan bahwa kemampuan Tetsu-kun dalam hal basket itu payah dan dia hanyalah "pemeran pembantu", tetapi menurutku justru itulah yang membuatnya unik!

Tapi, ya.. Aku masih belum berani untuk mengungkapkan cintaku padanya. Entahlah, padahal aku tak pernah mengalami kesulitan sedikit pun soal berbicara pada lawan jenis. Kurasa masalahnya hanya satu.

Tetsu-kun kurang peka.

Berbagai "modus" sudah kulakukan demi menarik perhatian dan kesadarannya, tetapi hasilnya selalu nihil! Entah sudah berapa "pakar cinta" yang kumintai saran, tetapi tak ada satu pun yang berhasil. Bicara soal "pakar", sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang belum pernah kumintai saran. Kapten klub basket SMP Teikou sekaligus anggota Generasi Keajaiban—Seijuurou Akashi. Faktanya, Akashi-kun lah yang merekrut Tetsu-kun kembali ke klub saat dia berniat mengundurkan diri dan yang menemukan gaya bermain pemuda yang kusukai itu. Jadi, bisa dibilang, tanpa Akashi-kun, mungkin aku takkan mengenal Tetsu-kun. Akashi-kun adalah orang yang sempurna bak seorang pangeran. Dia adalah putra salah satu pengusaha tersukses di Jepang yang kaya raya dengan paras tampan, otak encer, pokoknya sempurna dalam hal apapun. Sebenarnya, di balik sosoknya yang berkarisma itu, dia tergolong misterius dan dingin. Tetapi, aku yang kerap berinteraksi dengannya selaku manajer klub basket, tak bisa berkata demikian. Akashi-kun baik dan mau mendengarkan semua orang.

Ah, mungkin aku akan memberanikan diri untuk meminta pendapatnya.

...

"... Akashi-kun?" Tanyaku pelan di sela-sela latihan. Kami menyaksikan para anggota yang sedang berlatih dari sisi gedung olahraga.

"Ada apa, Momoi?"

Aku memeluk buku yang berisikan data-data klub erat-erat saking gugupnya. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? ... T-tetapi ini diluar hal basket! Tak apa kalau kau tak mau!"

"Ah, silakan," Akashi-kun mengiyakan.

"M-menurutmu, apa orang yang kurang peka terhadap sekitar bisa paka? Dan apa yang bisa dilakukan supaya mereka peka?" Tanyaku setengah berbisik.

Aku bisa melihat tepi bibir Akashi-kun agak terangkat—dia tersenyum samar. Ia pun menjawab, "Itu tergantung orangnya. Kau tinggal menariknya _to the point_ saja."

Aku hanya bisa diam di tempat, tetapi aku yakin pipiku pasti memerah. Jawaban itu memang sesuai yang diharapkan dari seorang pro. "Ah, begitu rupanya. Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-kun!"

Yosh, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku sekarang.

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

' _Tetsu-kun, kenapa lama sekali?'_ Batin Satsuki

"Halo, Momoi-san."

Sontak, gadis berambut merah muda itu terperanjat. "Kyaa! Tetsu-kum, kau mengagetkanku!"

Tetsuya sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Ah, maaf. Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kau memanggilku kesini?"

"A-ano.. E-etto—Tetsu-kun! Sebenarnya, selama ini.. Aku memendam rasa cinta kepadamu!"  
Tetsuya terdia, namun tetap menatap Satsuki dengan seksama.

"... Aku mencintaimu, Tetsu-kun! Karena itu, terimalah perasaanku!"

Manik merah muda yang berkaca-kaca dan biru safir yang terbelalak itu sempat bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Sunyi senyap. Namun tak lama kemudian, suara si pemuda berperawakan sedang itu memecah suasana yang sunyi nan tegang.

"Aku hargai dan terima perasaanmu. Sebenarnya, aku juga mencintaimu, Momoi-san."

Mata Satsuki terbelalak kaget, bahkan ia nyaris berteriak bahagia. _'Ya Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi?'_

"Aku mencintaimu sebagaimana aku mencintai teman se-timku," lanjutnya.

Satsuki diam mematung. Ekspresinya benar-benar berubah 360 derajat. Dia terjebak di _teamzone_ , rupanya. Pandangannya mulai buram karena air mata yang mulai menggenang, ia pun bertanya lagi, "Benarkah itu, Tetsu-kun? Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Bukannya selama ini aku selalu ada disisimu?" Tetsuya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Tidak, terima kasih, Momoi-san. Tanpa menjadi seorang "pacar" pun, aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Momoi-san 'kan salah satu temanku yang paling berharga."

Satsuki menampar pipinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Habis _teamzone,_ terbitlah _friendzone._ "B-begitu ya. Ah sudahlah! Pokoknya, terimalah perasaanku, ya, Tetsu-kun!"

Sang gadis yang patah hati itu berlalu, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih kebingungan.

Setidaknya, setelah sekian lama, perasaan Satsuki akhirnya tersampaikan—walaupun tak terbalas, atau lebih tepatnya ditolak secara tak langsung.

Ironisnya, sejak saat itu, pemikiran seorang Satsuki Momoi yang percaya akan kisah cinta di _shoujo manga_ berubah drastis.

* * *

Decitan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai, juga suara pantulan bola basket memenuhi gedung olahraga SMP Teikou. Ya, seusai jam pelajaran, 2 hari pasca insiden "itu," saat para anggota Generasi Keajaiban sedang berlatih. Sang gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih galau itu terduduk di bangku pinggir lapangan, sambil memeriksa menu latihan dan data kemampuan anggota-anggota klub. Tanpa sadar, tangannya membuka halaman tempat foto Tetsuya tertempel.

' _Ya Tuhan, aku masih belum bisa melupakannya.'_ Tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya, Satsuki langsung menutup halaman tersebut. _'Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku bukanlah orang yang obsesif!'_

Lagi-lagi, mata Satsuki tertuju kepada Tetsuya yang sedang mengoper bola ke arah Seijuurou, yang langsung menerimanya.

"Masih kurang kuat, Kuroko. Coba lagi," komentar Seijuurou sembari melempar bola basket itu ke arah acak.

Tetsuya segera berlari menghampiri bola itu, dan berhasil mengoper bolanya kembali ke Seijuurou. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, Tetsuya yang posisi tubuhnya terlalu miring menyebabkan salah satu kakinya menumpu seluruh berat badannya. Dia pun ambruk karenanya.

"Ya ampun, Tetsu. Kau tak apa?" Seru Daiki Aomine—teman masa kecil Satsuki.

Dengan sigap, sang kapten berurai merah itu segera membungkuk. "Biar kulihat," katanya seraya memriksa pergelangan kaki Tetsuya.

"Tak apa, Akashi-kun. Biarkan aku bermain," ujar Tetsuya.

Dari jauh, Satsuki terus memperhatikan mereka. Sebenarnya, dia juga ingin ikut menolong Tetsuya, tetapi sepertinya tak ada masalah sama sekali.

' _Kalau dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, Tetsu-kun memang lemah, ya,'_ pikir Satsuki sambil tertawa kecil. _'Tapi dia memang sempurna. Baik tampak depan, samping—ah, tampaknya tak bisa kumiliki.'_

Di TKP, Ryouta Kise—yang paling periang di antara Generasi Keajaiban, merengek. "Tak adil~! Akashicchi menerima operan dari Kurokocchi dan juga memeriksa kakinya!"

Tetsuya menghela nafas, "hentikan itu, Kise-kun."

Shintarou Midorima—bersurai hijau dan berkacamata, menyodorkan sebuah gantungan kunci pinguin kepada Tetsuya. "Zodiakmu berada di peringkat terakhir di Oha-asa hari ini. Kau boleh menyimpan _lucky item_ ini untuk mencegah kesialan. Dan ini bukan berarti aku peduli padamu-nodayo!"

"Hmm.. aku juga ingin membantu Kuro-chin," sahut sang pemuda bersurai ungu dengan tinggi 2,08 meter—Atsushi Murasakibara, dengan nada malasnya yang khas.

' _Ah, mereka semua sangat perhatian terhadap sesama, ya..'_ Satsuki agak terbawa lamunan. _'Entah kenapa, Tetsu-kun jadi terlihat seperti heroine anime reverse harem yang dikelilingi oleh lelaki-lelaki tampan.'_

' _EH?!'_

' _Tidak! Ya ampun, pergilah kau, sisi imajinatifku yang aneh!'_ Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan buku menu latihan yang ia pegang. _'Eh? Kalaupun aku membayangkan demikian, dengan adanya Akashi-kun di kelompok yang memperebutkan Tetsu-kun itu.. Kok bisa, ya, orang sesempurna Akashi-kun..'_

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin bermain, Kuroko. Pastikan kau lebih berhati-hati," tukas Seijuurou tegas.

' _Akashi-kun, ya..? Meski di mataku Tetsu-kun sempurna, tetapi kesempurnaan Akashi-kun adalah mutlak.'_ Sang manajer mengernyitkan matanya, _'Hey, bukankah ini bagus? Dua orang yang paling sempurna—bersama..?'_

Kaget akan lamunannya. Satsuki langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menampar pipinya sendiri. _'Tidak. Tidak! TIDAK! Aku tak boleh berpikir demikian! Ayolah, Satsuki! Mereka berdua itu lelaki! Mereka tak mungkin bersama!'_

Melihat sikap Satsuki yang kerap menampar pipinya, Atsushi tergerak untuk bertanya. "Hey, Sa-chin.. Ada apa?"

"A-ah, Mukkun! Tidak, aku tak apa-apa kok. Kau berlatih dengan tenang saja, ya. Jangan pikirkan aku!" Satsuki tertawa kecil, sedikit dipaksakan.

Setelah yakin semuanya sudah fokus kembali latihan, Satsuki melanjutkan untuk berpikir. _'Dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku terus memikirkan mereka bersama, ya? Padahal aku jelas-jelas benci cinta antar lelaki. Tapi kenapa? Kalaupun kegalauanku menyebabkanku berubah, memangnya salah, ya? Memangnya salah jika aku terus memikirkan apa yang tak bisa kugapai?'_

' _Apa boleh buat. Tetsu-kun tak bisa kugapai. Dan juga, sepertinya aku tak cukup sempurna untuknya. Tetapi, aku tak mau Tetsu-kun menjadi milik perempuan yang lebih sempurna dariku! Aaaah! Ini sangat sulit! Aku tahu ini egois, tetapi jika aku tak bisa bersama Tetsu-kun, setidaknya aku ingin dia bersama orang yang sempurna juga—HARUS! ... Tunggu, sebenarnya soal Akashi-kun juga serupa dengan Tetsu-kun. Akashi-kun justru tak akan pernah bisa kugapai meskipun itu mimpi!'_

' _Benar juga. Dua orang yang kusuka—yang tak bisa kugapai.. Lagipula, aku juga menyukai Akashi-kun. Itu dia! Daripada perempuan lain yang bersama Tetsu-kun, lebih baik Akashi-kun yang jelas-jelas kusukai!'_

Satsuki menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya ia mencapai kesimpulan dilemanya itu.

' _Wahai dua orang sempurna yang kucintai tetapi tak bisa kugapai.. Aku ingin kalian bersama!'_

Kegalauan itu membuat Satsuki Momoi banting stir dari _shoujo manga_ ke _yaoi manga._

Hari itu, sang manajer klub basket SMP Teikou pun resmi menjadi seorang _fujoshi_ —lebih tepatnya, AkaKuro _shipper._


	2. Keseharian Baru

**A/N :**

 **Halo! Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 2 ini di tengah kehidupan sekolah yang penuh dengan tugas ini. :") Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua yang telah menyempatkan untuk membaca, khususnya yang me- _review,_ mem- _favorite_ dan mem- _follow_ fic ini. _I love you, friends_. Yosh, selamat membaca! Maaf bila chapter ini sedikit ambigu. :"3  
**

 **-Chie**

* * *

Dua minggu telah berlalu dan Satsuki menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya sebagai seorang _rotten girl_. Ia bahkan mengganti koleksi manga dan anime _shoujo_ miliknya dengan yang ber- _genre yaoi_ , mengoleksi _doujinshi_ , dan mendengarkan BLCD demi mendapat asupan. Meskipun baru dua minggu, Satsuki sudah bisa dibilang _fujoshi_ akut.

Tentu saja, tak boleh ada yang tahu Satsuki yang sebenarnya. Sebagai manajer klub basket yang "beruntung," ia harus bisa menjaga reputasi dan harga dirinya baik-baik. Tetapi, gadis berambut pink itu juga bertekad untuk mencari asupan _real life_ di saat yang bersamaan. Sulit, tetapi apa daya. Ia melakukan semua itu demi Tetsuya Kuroko yang gagal ia dapatkan.

' _Yosh. Tak ada kegiatan klub hari ini. Aku bisa pulang dan mulai menulis fanfiksi pertamaku!'_ Batin Satsuki saat bel tanda selesainya pelajaran hari itu berbunyi.

Ya, setelah terjebak dalam jurang _fandom_ dan terperosok ke dalam neraka OTP, siapapun mungkin akan terpikir untuk berkarya—karya yang nista. Begitu pun Satsuki. Setelah membaca fanfiksi-fanfiksi dari penulis yang sudah pro, ia pun tergerak untuk menulis ceritanya sendiri, berharap menjadi seorang pro juga suatu saat.

Ketika beres mengemasi barang bawaannya dan hendak meninggalkan bangku, mata gadis itu tertuju kepada keributan di pintu kelas.

' _Kenapa sih, mereka itu?'_

"Kyaa~! Akashi-sama! Ada perlu apa kemari?"

' _EH?! Akashi-kun ternyata. Pasti menjemput Tetsu-kun!'_ Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Aku mencari Kuroko," ujar 'pangeran' berambut merah itu.

' _TERNYATA BENAR!'_

Satsuki memang bernasib baik. Ia bahkan sekelas dengan sang pujaan hati—yang sekarang ia _ship_ dengan lelaki lain. Tetapi meski begitu, tak banyak asupan yang bisa ia gali di kelas. Tetsuya tak mempunyai teman selain dirinya. Tak banyak gerak-gerik atau kata-katanya yang mengarah ke BL. Jangankan teman, hawa keberadaannya saja tipis. Kadang, teman-teman sekelasnya pun tak menyadari bahwa sang pemuda merupakan bagian dari kelas juga. Lagipula, tempat duduk Satsuki dan Tetsuya itu berjauhan.

Pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu mungkin tak punya teman di kelas, tetapi ia adalah satu-satunya orang di SMP Teikou yang dekat dengan Seijuurou Akashi. Saat makan siang pun, mereka saling mengunjungi kelas satu sama lain. Beberapa orang mungkin beranggapan pertemanan mereka terkesan 'si hebat dan si suram,' tetapi berkat aura dingin yang dimiliki keduanya, tak ada seorang pun yang berani berkata demikian secara muka ke muka. Lagipula, Tetsuya tidaklah suram soal mata pelajaran. Ia selalu berada di peringkat 2, setelah sang kapten Generasi Keajaiban itu.

Soal mengapa Seijuurou lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan Tetsuya, ini masih menjadi misteri. Dan misi Satsuki Momoi adalah untuk menyingkap tirai misteri itu.

"Kuroko-kun!" Panggil seorang siswi. "Akashi-kun mencarimu!"

"Ya. Aku tahu, kok," kata Tetsuya datar, tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat pintu. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya. Sampai besok."

' _Benar-benar insting pasangan, ya~ Mereka memang cocok!'_ Satsuki senyam-senyum sendiri. _'Inginnya sih mengikuti mereka, tapi aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi kata-kata indah untuk fanfiksiku..'_

Dengan begitu, Satsuki langsung menyambar tas miliknya dan meninggalkan kelas, melesat ke perpustakaan sekolah dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

...

Jemari-jemari lentiknya menyusuri beberapa judul buku sastra yang tertata rapi di rak. Setelah mendapatkan buku yang berisi lengkap dengan 'gaya bahasa indah' yang ia cari, gadis berambut pink panjang itu segera membawanya ke salah satu tempat duduk dekat jendela untuk langsung dibaca. Karena saat itu masih siang, Satsuki memutuskan untuk sedikit berlama-lama di sekolah. Barangkali, ia bisa mendapat asupan _real life_ dengan begitu.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca, sesosok bayangan tiba-tiba menutupi bukunya.

"Halo, Momoi-san. Aku tak tahu kau tertarik dengan sastra."

Satsuki terkejut setengah mati. Selain kaget akan kedatangan pemuda bermanik biru itu, ia juga takut sang pemuda menyadari sesuatu akan dirinya yang bisa dibilang sedang hobi _stalking_ itu. Tetapi kali itu, pertemuan mereka benar-benar suatu kebetulan belaka.

"—Tetsu-kun! Astaga.. Bagaimana kalau aku terkena serangan jantung?!" Satsuki menghela nafas sambil membetulkan rambutnya. Pipinya merah padam karena malu. Bagaimana pun, sang 'pangeran tampan' lah yang ada di dekatnya. "Um, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari referensi untuk sesuatu, hehe. Selain itu, Akashi-kun mana? Kukira Tetsu-kun sudah pulang dari tadi bersamanya."

 _'Dimana ada Tetsu-kun, disitu pasti ada Akashi-kun. Mutlak!'_

"Ah, maaf," ucapnya. "Ia mungkin ada di sisi lain ruangan ini. Lagipula aku mampir kesini hampir setiap hari," jelas Tetsuya datar.

"Begitu.." Satsuki menganggukkan kepalanya. _'Yosh! Tak sia-sia aku kemari!'_

"Ano, Momoi-san. Ada beberapa buku yang harus kucari. Aku permisi dulu," Tetsuya sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Y-ya, silakan.."

' _Ah, satu lagi poin untuk Satsuki Momoi!'_ Pikir Satsuki girang. Ia bahkan sampai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya perlahan saking senangnya.

Gadis itu terus membaca hingga tak terasa, waktu mulai menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa buku lagi dan membawanya pulang. Kala itu, perpustakaan sudah mulai sepi. Jika Tetsuya dan Seijuurou masih disana, mungkin hanya tinggal mereka bertiga, ditambah seorang penjaga perpustakaan.

Ketika hendak mengambil buku yang sudah ia incar di salah satu rak, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki disusul suara Seijuurou yang berasal dari balik rak buku tempatnya sekarang berada.

"Kuroko, kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, sebentar."

Jantung Satsuki berdegup tak beraturan dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya mulai berkeringat dingin. _'Kuharap ada fanservice disini..'_

Satsuki yang penasaran setengah mati, diam di tempat untuk mendengarkan, tanpa mempedulikan waktu yang beranjak sore. Ia langsung mencari cara supaya bisa melihat mereka. Tetapi apa daya, "pertunjukkan" sudah terlanjur dimulai.

"...kemari,"

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Tidak disini—ahn..—"

' _APA?!'_

Pada akhirnya, setelah berpikir keras, Satsuki pelan-pelan menggeser buku-buku yang tertata di rak dan membuat sebuah celah kecil. Sang gadis cepat-cepat mendekatkan matanya ke dekat celah tersebut. _'Ya Tuhan, ini bukan mimpi kan?! Terima kasih, Tuhan!'_

Dari celah kecil itu, Satsuki mendapati Tetsuya dan Seijuurou dengan wajah yang berdekatan. Tetapi ia tidak bisa memastikan apakah ada kontak langsung di antara mereka, karena Seijuurou menghalangi bagian bawah muka mereka berdua dengan sebuah buku.

' _M-mungkinkah.. Mungkinkah mereka berciuman?!'_ Batin Satsuki sambil diam-diam mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret mereka meski tak jelas dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

"Hee, bagaimana, Kuroko?" Satsuki mendengar sang kapten Generasi Keajaiban bertanya dengan nada rendah.

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukannya lagi di tempat seperti ini," Tetsuya menghela nafas. "Tapi kuakui, rasanya enak."

"Kau mau lagi?" Seijuurou terdengar menawarkan sesuatu.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Akashi-kun."

' _DEMI APAPUN INI, APA SEBENARNYA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN?'_

Hati _shipper_ pro sekalipun, bila mendapat _fanservice_ mendadak, belum tentu kuat. Apalagi Satsuki yang masih bisa dibilang _newbie._ Sang gadis yang pipinya merah bagaikan mendidih segera berjalan diam-diam ke meja petugas perpustakaan untuk mengisi kartu peminjaman buku dan membawa pulang buku yang dipilih. Begitu selesai, ia langsung menuju pintu keluar dan berjalan sambil melompat-lompat girang.

' _Ya Tuhan, beginikah rasanya hati yang berbunga-bunga? Tak kusangka, perasaan ini bahkan melebihi perasaanku ketika diperhatikan Tetsu-kun! Ternyata aku memang lebih cocok menjadi orang ketiga~"_ Pikir Satsuki sambil melihat foto yang tadi ia ambil. _'Yo~sh! Aku akan memulai hobi baruku ini dengan menulis oneshot tentang cinta mereka yang bersemi di perpustakaan!'_

Sang gadis bersurai merah muda itu terus melompat kegirangan sepanjang koridor sekolah, karena sekolah juga sudah mulai sepi.

' _Terima kasih atas referensinya, Tetsu-kun, Akashi-kun!'_

* * *

 **EXTRA**

"Ini untukmu, Kuroko," Seijuurou menyodorkan sekotak cokelat kepada Kuroko sambil menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Apa ini permen yang tadi kau berikan padaku di perpustakaan?" Tanya pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang menerima kotak itu. "Padahal tadi tak perlu ada pemaksaan, Akashi-kun. Dilarang makan di perpustakaan."

"Perintaku mutlak, Kuroko," balas Seijuurou tegas. "Lagipula, aku tak sabar memberikannya kepadamu. Cokelat vanilla itu kubeli jauh-jauh dari Belgia."

"Kuhargai kebaikanmu. Terima kasih," Tetsuya memasukkan sekotak cokelat itu ke dalam tasnya. "Setidaknya, syukurlah tadi kau menghalangiku dengan buku. Penjaga perpustakaan tidak melihatku memakan cokelat itu, meski sebenarnya kau yang memaksaku."

Lelaki bermanik merah darah itu tersenyum simpul, "percayalah, takkan kubiarkan nama baik kita tercemar."

"Ya."

Dan demikian, hari itu, Satsuki Momoi memulai hobi barunya. Menulis fanfiksi OTP dengan referensi pertamanya yang ternyata hanya kesalahpahaman belaka.


End file.
